


С тобой, со мной, и только

by Elpida_of_Hellas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Platonic Relationships, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpida_of_Hellas/pseuds/Elpida_of_Hellas
Summary: Ещё год назад я и не думал, что сильно вляпаюсь во всё это. Год назад я не знал, что меня ждёт. А меня ждало то, чего я не боялся до этого времени...Я в неё влюбился.Слишком сильно влюбился.
Relationships: Daniil Gleikhengauz/Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 2





	С тобой, со мной, и только

_Я так часто пишу о любви, что любовь, заикаясь, напишет рассказ обо мне_.

Любовь… Это то чувство, когда люди испытывают привязанность к тому, кого они любят.

**_До глубины души любят._ **

Любовь – чувство, от которого ты наслаждаешься или **страдаешь. Страдаешь от нелюбви.** Ты можешь любить это человека, но полюбит ли он тебя? Он не будет отвечать на твои чувства или попросту не обращать на них внимания, потому что его сердцу отдано другому или ... **не любит тебя.**

**_И это самое страшное._ **

Ещё год назад я и не думал, что сильно вляпаюсь во всё **_это._** Год назад **_я не знал, что меня ждёт._** А меня ждало то, чего я не боялся до этого времени...

**_Я в неё влюбился._ **

**_Слишком сильно влюбился._ **

Я бы мог всё это принять с чистой душой, просто сказать: «Здравствуй», - и пустить в своё сердце. Если бы не **_она._**

**_Алина._ **

**_Обычная девочка, родом из Ижевска, ставшая олимпийской чемпионкой._ **

После той злополучной Олимпиады на неё было возложено много **морального давления**. Её обвиняли в чемпионстве, которое должно было быть Жениным, в том, что она лишь однодневка и все её в скором перепрыгают. Обвинять в этом во всём ребёнка **просто уму непостижимо.** Я бы сам мог им хорошо врезать в лицо, но понимал, что это обернётся плохой репутацией для Этери и «Хрустального».

**_Но это желание росло с каждым днём._ **

**_Я бы мог перебить всех тех, кто был против наших детей._ **

**_Всех до единого._ **

До чемпионата мира я относился к Алине, как к младшей сестре. Ей нужна была колоссальная поддержка на соревнованиях, так как Этери не всегда могла быть рядом с ней. И я согласился.

**_Этот чёртов Милан и чемпионат мира всё изменили._ **

Первым, кто это заметил – была Женя. Она испытывала ко мне чувства, но не показывала их, ибо такие новости могли распространиться за пределами «Хрустального», а ей это было не нужно. Мы с ней очень хорошо ладили, она могла, как и Алина, обратиться ко мне за советом по вопросам программ и **даже личным.**

-Даниил Маркович, **а вы меня любите?** – спросила меня однажды после тренировки Женя.

Я тогда был в полном ступоре. И что мне ей ответить? Моё простое «нет» могло её очень сильно **обидеть и задеть.**

-Жень, я не могу дать тебе прямого ответа. Да, мы с тобой очень хорошо сдружились, но… для меня **ты всё-таки ученица.** Прости... – ответил я ей тогда.

— Значит не любите, - Женя посмотрела на меня грустным взглядом и ушла, не попрощавшись.

Свои чувства к Алине я скрывал. Этого никто не должен знать. Ни Этери, Ни Сергей, ни сама Алина. «Надо всего лишь переждать, это пройдёт» -, говорил я тогда себе.

**_Но оно никак не проходило._ **

Незадолго до отпуска ко мне подошла Женя. То выражение её лица я запомнил, наверное, навсегда: оно было разочарованное и яростное.

Такой Женю **я никогда не видел.** Да что уж говорить, никто такое лицо никогда не видел.

-Даниил Маркович, признавайтесь **. Я знаю, что вы любите Алину.** Думаете, я не вижу? – заявила мне Женя.

-Жень, бред не неси, – серьёзно ответил я ей тогда, – Я ~~не~~ люблю Алину. И с чего ты это взяла?

-По вашему лицу всё видно, – продолжала Женя, – Даниил Маркович, рано или поздно об этом все узнают, захотите вы этого или нет. И чем вас привлекла Алина? Тем, что она младше меня?!

-Жень…

-Что Жень?! – не дала мне договорить фигуристка, – Признайтесь, что вы никогда не любили меня. Для вас всегда была первой Алина. **Не я, а она.** Вы все тогда **предали меня** на той Олимпиаде.

-Женя!

Я не успел её догнать. Изучив весь «Хрустальный», я сделал вывод, что Женя уехала домой. Мне хотелось с ней поговорить снова на один-на-один, но была ещё одна маленькая загвоздка. На следующий день девочки должны были улетать в Корею на шоу, из которого они вернутся в начале мая, когда все будут на отдыхе. В итоге, с Женей я мог поговорить лишь на сборах в Новогорске, что не очень меня радовало.

Но ещё мне был страшен тот факт, что Женя могла рассказать о моих чувствах к ней.

**Это было плохо. Всё бы тогда разрушилось.**

**###**

_Все, время ушло, ты как вода утекаешь,_

_Всё, я ухожу и не вернусь – это ты знаешь._

Прошёл месяц, и Алина вернулась с Кореи. По его лицу было видно, что она ничего не знает.

**И Слава Богу.**

**_Но страшное только впереди…_ **

Это было четвёртого мая в девять вечера. Завтра у меня будет законный выходной, а уже в следующую пятницу я полечу на отдых в Турцию. В тот вечер я читал книгу из старой родительской библиотеки. Книга настолько захватила меня, что я и не заметил, как наступил девятый час вечера.

-Дань, кушать будешь? – спросила меня мама, войдя в комнату.

-Не поздно ли это время ужинать? – улыбнулся я.

-Нисколько. Я всё на кухне разогрела, иди поешь. Ты с пяти часов вечера не ел.

-С пяти?! – удивился я, – Вот что бывает, когда тебя захватывает книга…

-На то они и существуют, чтобы захватывать и погружать читателя, – подытожила она.

Ужин был очень вкусным. Неудивительно, ведь мама была великолепным кулинаром. Поблагодарив её, я ушёл в свою комнату. Книгу я решил пока оставить, чтобы потом не сидеть целую ночь, поэтому начал подбирать музыку для нового сезона.

Всё шло хорошо, пока я не увидел на главной странице «Яндекса» **следующую новость:**

**_«Евгения Медведева прекращает сотрудничество с Этери Тутберидзе» ._ **

**_Никто ещё тогда не знал, что с нами произойдёт, и что с нами будет в следующем сезоне…_ **

_Я не могу сказать тебе, что я - не я._

_Я не твой,_

_А я не твоя…_


End file.
